


Past, Present, Future

by relucant



Series: Grammar Games [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belly piercing, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Grammar Porn, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nobody's a Dick, Popular Dean, Spelling & Grammar, Tutoring, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um.  The perfect tenses refer to action already completed, using the present tense of the verb <i>to have</i>.  So the present perfect is used to refer to actions completed in the past.  'I have traveled to Europe.'"</p>
<p>"Big shock, prep school boy," Dean said, but his tone was teasing.  "Okay, but -- the <i>present</i> perfect is used for stuff in the past?"</p>
<p>"Or that remain true in the present.  I <i>have known</i> you for an hour."</p>
<p>"Biblically," Dean added with a smirk, and Cas blushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, y'all. this is my legacy.
> 
> it seems like making this a series instead of a chapter story is more appropriate, but it follows immediately after Part 1. I may change this at some point.
> 
> I hope you guys find it both sexy and informative! seriously, I am _such_ a grammar nerd (like... obviously), and nothing fills me with glee than actually imparting grammar lessons via Destiel porn. :D
> 
> (I did a lot of double-checking to make sure said lessons are _actually_ correct, but as most of my knowledge of English tenses comes from studying foreign language, I am far from infallible; feel free to point out anything amiss!)
> 
> and if anyone has any grammar prompts or requests, feel free to hit me up <3

Cas trailed Dean through the hallway, feeling increasingly awkward. A few people called out greetings to Dean, and he answered them with the easy confidence of someone sure of their status on the social ladder. He didn't introduce Cas, but neither did he distance himself, ambling to the parking lot with careless grace.

He touched the gleaming metal of the Impala with mild wonder. He knew it was Dean's car; Dean made sure everybody knew it was his car, rumbling into campus with classic metal blasting, idling in the parking lot until the last warning bell rang before climbing out with a tall, lanky kid Cas assumed was his brother.

"This is Baby," Dean announced as Cas slid into the passenger seat.

"...Baby?" Cas repeated, confused.

"Uh-huh," Dean affirmed. He revved the engine and it leapt to life, then settled into a purr. "Aw, I think she likes you."

Cas' lips quirked into a small smile, and he reached out to stroke the leather. "I like her too," he said, and Dean grinned at him.

Cas couldn't deny the nervous tension skittering through his veins, alone in a car with the whirlwind of sex and snark that was Dean Winchester. But somehow, as soon as they pulled out onto the road, Dean seemed to relax, and his aura of smirking bravado melted away.

"So, uh," Dean began, clearing his throat. "Guess I came on kinda strong back there."

"I wasn't exactly complaining," Cas pointed out. "Do you always seduce your tutors?"

"How many tutors you think I need?" Dean said in mock offense.

Cas snorted. "After talking to you for an hour I'm fairly certain you don't _need_ any. You're clearly quite intelligent, so why are you failing English?"

Dean stiffened, almost imperceptibly, but he shrugged. "'Cause it don't matter, dude, s'not like I'm goin' to college. Sammy got the brains, I'm just here to make sure the little shit stays out of trouble. But he made me promise I'd finish high school, so… gotta pass English." He winked at Cas. "Can't say I'm regretting my remedial grammar skills too much today."

Cas cocked his head. "You aren't going to college?"

"Nah," Dean said dismissively. "Just gonna go to work in my Uncle Bobby's garage. Already do, sometimes. S'all I'm good for, workin' with my hands. Rebuilt Baby from the ground up, ain't that right, sweetheart?" He patted the steering wheel with obvious affection, but Cas just stared at him.

"You _rebuilt_ this _car_? And you're _not_ going to college?"

"What?" Dean said defensively. "If I can't even learn middle school grammar, pretty sure college ain't for me."

Cas rolled his eyes. "In the first place, as I said, not magically absorbing information never taught is not a reflection on your intellect. You understood it just fine when I explained it to you."

"Yeah, well, maybe I just… appreciated your explanations more." He threw Cas an obvious leer, and Cas blushed, but he couldn't bite back a smile.

" _Anyway_ , you pervert, college isn't all liberal arts and humanities. Mechanical engineering seems perfect for you."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my dad," Dean muttered, almost too quiet to be heard.

Before Cas could reply, Dean was pulling off the road into a driveway, leading up to a smallish house with a worn, weed-pocked yard.

"Sorry, it's kind of grody," Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Your prep school landscapers would be so disappointed."

"Mm-hmm. Joshua would be horrified."

"Wait, you actually _had_ landscapers?" Dean asked, open-mouthed, and Cas laughed.

"Technically, yes, we did. But as most of the actual landscaping was done by students under detention or suspension, I assure you the results were often _much_ worse than your yard."

"Guess laziness transcends social classes," Dean drawled with a grin, and Cas tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

They got out and traipsed inside. The interior was messy and cluttered, but not quite dirty; stacks of books and clothes piled up in the corners, but the kitchen sink was empty and clean. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, dark under a burned-out bulb, and into his room.

"It's not much," Dean admitted. "Shared with Sammy 'til I started high school, then I got the guest room."

Cas looked around curiously. There wasn't even a proper bed, just a mattress on the floor, but it was piled high with pillows and soft blankets. A few posters were tacked neatly on the walls, more classic rock and one incongruous Vonnegut poster pinned to the closet door.

"So," Cas said lamely, sitting down on the bed, and Dean plunked down next to him and coughed.

"Um. Guess I probably been sendin' mixed signals, but I do actually need to pass this class," he mumbled.

Cas nudged him. "I'm getting credit regardless," he reminded Dean. "If that entails teaching you through… unorthodox methods, I have no complaints."

Dean's eyes lit up, and he leaned into Cas' space. "So does that mean we can just…"

Cas shoved him off, laughing. "Please let me keep myself together at least long enough to know what we should be studying. Are you comfortable with prepositions now?"

"A lot more," Dean acknowledged, sitting back against the wall. "Maybe not perfect, but I get the idea. Jesus, why couldn't they have taught that in middle school?"

Cas gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't ask the prep school boy. OK, so what are you studying next?"

Dean stared at him a moment, then leaned in, pressing their lips together. Cas made a small, surprised noise, but lifted one hand to grasp at Dean's forearm.

Finally they broke apart, and Dean pulled back hazily. "Sorry," he said, thumbing at his mouth. "Uh, since earlier. I just. I wanted to."

Cas blinked at him, then sat back against the wall. "Me, too," he murmured, smiling, then cleared his throat. "OK. What are you studying?"

Dean gazed blankly for a second, then shook himself. "Uh, verb tenses."

"Tenses?"

"Yeah, like -- obviously I know present, future, past -- I'm not _that_ dumb --"

"You're not dumb _at all_ ," Cas interjected.

Dean gave an exaggerated eye-roll, settling back against the pillows. "OK. But like -- on top of present and past and future, there's like… perfect, and progressive, and then imperative which I think I get, but --"

Cas nudged his leg against Dean's calf. "Give me an example of past, present and future."

"Uh… I walk, I walked, will walk? Or going to walk?" Dean ventured.

Cas nodded. "I don't mean to insult you," he apologized. "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

Dean scooted up beside him. "No insult taken."

"OK." Cas coughed. "So those are just called the -- the simple past, simple present, simple future."

Dean blinked at him. "That's, like, the actual name?"

"It is," Cas assured him. "For once, the grammar is well-described."

"Huh," Dean said, tilting his head against Cas'.

"So," Cas said. "If simple present is _I walk_ ," what might progressive present be?"

Dean turned to him, brow furrowed. "How should I --" He paused, then leaned back. "Progressive? I… I'm walking?"

"And future? Past?"

"I will be walking? I was walking?"

Cas beamed at him, then leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his chin. "Are you going to stop calling yourself stupid now?"

"Hm," Dean murmured. "Simple future?"

Cas blinked at him, then snorted. "Of course I get the secret genius tutoree who's also unfairly hot," he sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not like I'm a genius just 'cause I understand --" He stopped, and Cas grinned at him, wide and gummy.

"So when you don't get it you're an idiot, and when you do get it -- within a matter of minutes -- you're 'not a genius'," Cas clarified, tickling Dean with his toe. "I smell a hypocrite."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. "You're distracting."

" _I'm --_ " -- Cas broke off as Dean kissed his bottom lip, then pulled away. "Yes, _I'm_ distracting." He unconsciously licked his lip, and caught Dean catching the motion when he glanced up.

"OK," Cas said. "Um. All we have left is perfect."

Dean looked him up and down, arching an eyebrow. "I'll say so."

"Dean," Cas hissed, suppressing a snicker. "We have to --"

"OK, OK," Dean sighed. "Lay it on me."

"Once you learn this," Cas said, and Dean snorted. "Um. The perfect tenses refer to action already completed, using the present tense of the verb _to have_. So the present perfect is used to refer to actions completed in the past. 'I have traveled to Europe.'"

"Big shock, prep school boy," Dean said, but his tone was teasing. "OK, but -- the _present_ perfect is used for stuff in the past?"

"Or that remain true in the present. I _have known_ you for an hour."

"Biblically," Dean added with a smirk, and Cas blushed. "But so what's the difference between past and perfect? I cooked dinner, I have cooked dinner, seems like the same shit to me."

Cas tilted his head, and Dean's eyes drifted down to the long lines of his throat. "In American English, they are often interchangeable," Cas admitted. "But the present perfect tense tends more to refer to current time. I cooked dinner last night and it was delicious; I have cooked dinner, and it is now on the table."

Dean considered this, then grinned. "So I _blew_ you in the library, and now I _have_ blown you?"

Cas groaned, trying to ignore the increasing tightness in his jeans. "Only you could make grammar sexual, Dean."

"Uh, 'm pretty sure that little train left the station the minute you started recitin' prepositions in that sex-god voice of yours."

"I don't have --"

"Uh-huh," Dean interrupted. "All right, so, present perfect's kinda past-present? So the hell is past perfect? Past-past?"

Cas laughed. "Actually, yes, basically. In French it's called the _plus-que-parfait_ , or 'more than perfect'. It's also used to refer to actions completed in the past, but instead of actions completed before _now_ , it refers to actions completed before another fixed point or event in the past."

Dean looked lost. "What, like, I went to the store and then cooked dinner?"

"Still using _to have_ ," Cas corrected. "In the past tense."

Dean thought for a moment longer. "I had hated English, before I got a hot tutor?"

"You're catching on," Cas said with a smile. "I had dreaded tutoring, before I got a hot student."

"Do I get a reward for bein' such a good little student?" Dean asked, running his hand up the inside of Cas' thigh.

"S-soon," Cas promised. He grabbed Dean's hand just before it trailed between his legs. "So if past perfect refers to an action completed before something in the past, what would future perfect be?"

"Uh… an action completed before something in the future?" Dean ventured. "Like will have done something or whatever?"

Cas grinned at him, bright and honest. "I think you've got the hang of it."

"I like that one," Dean announced. "There's lots of things I hope I _will have done_ with you in the near future."

Cas groaned, scrabbling for the last of his self-control. "Are you -- are you ready for a quiz?"

"Well," Dean murmured, moving up to straddle Cas' hips, "if I told you that I _have been hard_ since you walked in the library earlier, that would be… present perfect?"

"Mm-hmm," Cas breathed, tilting his head back.

"And that I hope we _will be_ naked here, in the very simple future?" He leaned in, mouthing at Cas' neck.

"Yes," Cas gasped, rolling his hips up instinctively.

"And I am very much enjoying this present progression?" He slid his lips along Cas' jaw until he reached his mouth, then gently pulled Cas' lower lip between his teeth.

Cas groaned, sliding his hands under the back of Dean's shirt to tug him closer until their mouths pressed firmly together, erections rubbing maddeningly against each other in their jeans. Dean lifted his arms and Cas pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the corner, then Dean made quick work of his own.

Cas dropped his head against Dean's neck, suddenly feeling very shy and unimpressive as he ran his hands down the musculature of Dean's arms.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, trailing one hand up to tangle in Dean's hair.

"Mm," Dean murmured breathlessly. "Pot, kettle, 'n stuff." He pressed his thumb along Cas' collarbone, sliding it down Cas' torso, over his ribs, then froze. "Dude," he said, pulling back slightly and glancing down. "Do you have a belly piercing?"

"I… yes?" Cas said, shrugging. "There was a shop in Connecticut that didn't check ID. Too much business from rich but recalcitrant prep school boys."

Dean snorted. "You rebel," he agreed. He reached down and and toyed with it gently. "Dunno why that's so hot, but it is."

"Glad you approve," Cas said, pressing their lips back together. Dean's hand drifted further down until it was resting in Cas' crotch, squeezing gently.

"Fuck, I want this inside me like yesterday," Dean said into his mouth.

Cas groaned, his cock jerking against Dean's fingers, but he pulled away slightly. "Wait. Um. I've, you know. Never."

Dean's eyes went wide. "What? No fuckin' way. I thought prep school boys would get up to all kinds of trouble. Especially a hot little rebel like you."

Cas shrugged, his face heating up. "Some do. I suppose I was never really interested."

Dean sat back. "Shit, dude, 'm sorry -- I didn't mean to, y'know, make you uncomfortable."

"No, no," Cas said hastily. "I mean -- no, I'm definitely interested -- I just thought you should, you know. Know."

"Dude, no way, you don't want your first time to be with _me_ \--"

"I assure you, I very much do," Cas mumbled. "I don't want to stop."

"Just 'cause I don't get to have your gorgeous dick in my ass quite yet doesn't mean we gotta stop," Dean pointed out. "But lemme at least take you to dinner before you fuck me blind."

Cas stared at him. "Really?"

"Hey, I may have a reputation as a man-slut but I'm not a complete dick," Dean said. "What can I say, I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you too," Cas whispered, looking down.

"S'good. Was about to get awkward otherwise." He squeezed at Cas' crotch again, slightly harder. "Wanna get back to the naked-getting?"

"Yes, please." Cas slipped his hands under the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers until they were resting on the silky curve of his ass, and Dean groaned, his dick jerking palpably between the layers of denim.

"Never hated jeans this much," Dean grumbled. He rolled off Cas and unceremoniously yanked his jeans and boxers off, kicking them to the floor, then went to work on Cas' waistband. He pulled his jeans off almost reverently, then toyed with the hem of his white cotton boxers.

"You sure?" he asked, looking up. "I mean, we don't --"

"You've already had my dick in your mouth," Cas pointed out breathlessly. "And I am not a complete virgin, after all. Only, you know. Technically."

"Pretty sure I'd've lost my virginity just to your fuckin' _voice_."

"That makes no sense -- _ah_!" Cas gasped as Dean tugged off his boxers and immediately wrapped a hand around his cock. "Fuck -- Dean --"

"Dinner first," Dean reminded him smugly, but his voice had gone low and gravelly. He stroked Cas slowly, drinking in the high, breathy whines he was drawing out, and when he dragged a thumb over the head, rubbing the pooling pre-come around with his fingertip, Cas let out a choked moan.

"God, you sound even hotter than I imagined," Dean growled. 

Cas arched into the touch, then reached down to tug weakly at Dean's shoulder. "I want to feel you too," he said, trying to pull him up.

"Twist my arm," Dean replied with a crooked grin. He crawled back up the mattress until he was straddling Cas' hips again and pulling him into a kiss.

Cas rolled his hips sharply, grinding their erections together, and Dean groaned into Cas' mouth. He snaked an arm between them until he could wrap his hand around them both.

"Oh, fuck," Cas whispered, his head tipping forward. He reached down until his hand met Dean's, shifting awkwardly until they found a rhythm, their joined hands working up and down the shafts. "Dean -- I'm not going to last --"

"I was about to come in my jeans for the last two hours," Dean said breathlessly. "Can't wait to _hear_ you come this time…"

Cas turned his head until his lips were at the juncture of Dean's shoulder and neck.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Dean groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head to allow more access. He increased the pace of their fists, and at the same time Cas bit down hard on the sensitive cord of his throat.

" _Shit_ ," Dean hissed, his hips stuttering. "Cas, Cas, shit…"

Cas moaned into his skin, then sucked gently on the tender spot. Dean arched and went rigid, stilling the frantic motion of their hands and squeezing hard, and then he was coming with a drawn-out cry, spilling over their joined fingers.

The sensation of Dean's come sliding hot and slick over his cock shattered the last of Cas' stamina, and his vision went white and staticky at the edges as he came, groaning choked and muffled into Dean's shoulder.

They stayed pressed together for several minutes, drawing deep shuddering breaths, ignoring the sizeable mess between them.

"Jesus fuck," Dean finally announced, sliding off Cas' lap to flop on the bed, one arm over his eyes. "Jesus fuck."

"Mmph," Cas agreed, slumping bonelessly against the wall.

Dean reached down, fumbling blindly on the floor, then came up with a shirt. He swiped at his stomach then tossed it to Cas, who cleaned himself up before holding out the shirt suspiciously.

"Dean, this is _my_ shirt you just used as a jizz-rag."

"Can borrow one of mine," Dean mumbled without opening his eyes.

Cas hesitated. "Should I -- I guess I should go…"

Dean cracked an eyelid. "What time is it?"

"Um -- just after six."

Dean stretched. "You don't have to go, but we should probably get dressed. Sammy'll be home soon."

"Does he know --?"

"That I dig dudes? Yeah, kid knows everything. But he whines like a little bitch if he ever hears or sees anythin'."

Cas snorted. "Unfortunately, after walking in on my older brother's activities more than once, I can't blame him."

"Ahh, so you're a little brother too? No wonder you're such a little nerd like Sammy." He nuzzled his face into Cas' side, then sat up regretfully. "If you want -- Dad's out of town, an' I usually cook for Sam… probably just burgers or some shit, but I can make enough for three just as easy as two. Unless you gotta get home, y'know, I get that."

"I doubt my parents even notice if I'm there for dinner or not," Cas said with a sigh. "But I suppose I'll be a dutiful son and let them know."

"You're hot when you're dutiful," Dean announced, kissing his nose.

"I don't see how dutiful could look hot or otherwise," Cas said, shaking his head. He paused. "If you're cooking me hamburgers, does that count as you taking me out to dinner?"

Dean blinked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I'm not sure I want my baby brother there for our pre-fucking dinner date," he pointed out. "But I guess we can work somethin' out."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/relucanting). I'm nice.


End file.
